


price of power

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jubal thinks the price of power is too much to pay
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Kudos: 21





	price of power

The price of power, Jubal decides, is too much to pay if being Acting Special Agent in Charge means being stuck at Isobel’s desk doing paperwork while she’s away, especially on a day like today when there are places he’d much rather be. 

Being jolted out of his thoughts by a cup of coffee arriving on his desk, accompanied by a heart shaped chocolate that looks suspiciously like one from the box he’d given Kristen this morning is a welcome surprise, especially when it’s accompanied by Kristen’s warm smile. “I couldn’t let you be alone on Valentine’s Day,” she says when words fail him and all he can do is smile at her - he’s not sure what he did to deserve her, but he counts his lucky stars every day.


End file.
